Happy Birthday Sharpened Steele
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: This is a birthday present fic for Sharpened Steele. Contains RougexTikal yuri femdom. Don't like, I don't remotely care, because this is specifically for someone else.


**Well, seeing as writing short little birthday fic oneshots for friends of mine has become a sort of thing now, may as well do one for Sharpened Steele. Steel is another fellow writer here on FF. Not very many stories posted mind you, but they're also responsible for the Deira segments in Pokemon Brothel Collection. They've yet to join the knights of the Smut Table, but oh well. Steele, I hope you like this. And anyone else who might be reading, feel free to enjoy as well, but please remember, if you don't like it, that might be because I didn't write it for you.**

* * *

Rouge returned to her house with a sigh. Dealing with the morons at G.U.N was getting to be more and more of a hassle these days. She figured she could always quite, but if she did she would probably end up on G.U.N's watch list for everything she knew about the agency and how it operated. Plus she wouldn't get to tease and flirt with Topaz anymore, which simply wouldn't do.

Still, dealing with all the missions and annoying general types left the bat girl stressed and tired, and there was only so much a beauty rest and a night out to go 'collect' a few new pieces of jewelry could do. Rouge smiled to herself as she figured it was time to give her little friend another visit so she could relax for a bit. She walked to the back of her house and took off flying again, figuring she could endure one more trip; especially with the reward waiting for her on the other end of it.

Rouge landed about fifteen minutes later in a section of isolated ruins that not even G.U.N knew about. Rouge strolled through it for a few minutes before reaching the center of them. "You gonna come out to play, or make me chase you?" Rouge called, tapping her foot with her arms crossed. A few seconds passed and Tikal echidna stepped into view. "My apologies, I'm never sure if it's really you at first." She said.

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Well you're sure now," Rouge raised an eyebrow, "And you're dressed. What did I tell you about wearing clothes in front of me?" She questioned. Tikal blushed lightly, "W-well, you told me not to.. but how am I meant to know when to undress when you come and go at random? I can't just stay naked all the time, what if someone else were to see me?"

"Are you trying to make excuses?" Rouge questioned. Looking down, Tikal answered, "N-no Mistress, I'm sorry." "Good. I'll forgive you if you get those clothes off, get my toys, and come over here so I can give you your punishment for disobeying." Rouge ordered, smiling as Tikal said, "Yes Mistress." And went off. When she returned, she was naked save for the collar Rouge had gotten her, and carrying the box Rouge had left for just such the occasion.

Tikal placed the box as Rouge feet and waited for further orders on her knees. As Rouge undressed, she ordered Tikal onto her fours, licking her lips as she admired the orange echidna girl's ass sticking up in the air for her. Rouge brought her hand down on Tikal's ass hard, making her yelp slightly in pain. Rouge smiled, striking her ass again, repeating the motion several times until her ass had gone red.

"Do you think you're done pet?" Rouge asked. Tikal shook her head, "I-I haven't learned my lesson yet Mistress, I need to be punished more." Rouge grinned, opening the box and taking out a wooden paddle with her heart symbol on it. Rouge began to bring the paddle down hard on Tikal's ass, the solid crack as it hit echoing throughout the surrounding ruins, and the impacts leaving little hard across her sore, burning asscheeks.

Tikal was practically in tears from this, but dripping wet between her legs. "Have you learned your lesson now slut?" Rouge questioned. Tikal immediately shook her head again, "I have to be punished much more than that Mistress." Tikal said, wincing as Rouge gave her ass one last strike with the paddle, "That greedy ass of yours is gonna take up all my time." Rouge said as she took out another toy, a strap-on.

The member on it was three inches in thickness and seven in length. Rouge put it on and lined it up to Tikal's asshole. "W-wait, what about lubrication Mistress?" Tikal questioned. Rouge smacked her ass again, leaving a bright red handprint, "What about it?" Rouge questioned, jerking her hips forward and forcing the first few inches of the toy cock into Tikal's ass.

As often as Rouge used Tikal's ass, it was always so tight, even when she did lubricate it. It seemed to know when Rouge wanted to really make it hurt, and clenched tightly so Rouge had to really force it in, fucking Tikal roughly and without mercy. The tribal echidna girl cried out in pain at the brutal penetration, earning another smack to the ass every time she cried out without permission.

Tikal didn't dare ask for more punishment, as Rouge could and indeed had stopped altogether when she started attempting to decide how she was punished. It was more thrilling if Rouge decided anyway, if her mistress had all the control, leaving her at the bat's very limited mercy. She tensed up when she felt the strike of Rouge's flog against her back.

Tikal tried to hold it back, to just wait a little longer, but after the third stinging lash of the flog against her back, she couldn't take it. Her anus clenched tightly around Rouge's strap-on as she shrieked with her climax. Rouge pulled Tikal's dreds hard, pulling her head back, "Did you just fucking cum before your Mistress?" Rouge questioned. "I-it was an accident Mistress, I'm sorry, I-" Rouge cut her off with another lash of the flog. She pulled her strap-on cock entirely out, thrusting the entire length of it back it, hilting it all at once.

Rouge repeated this several times before taking the strap-on off of herself, but leaving it lodged in Tikal's ass. She forced Tikal onto her back and mounted her face, "If you can please your mistress I'll show a little mercy." Rouge said, groaning in pleasure as Tikal's shockingly skilled tongue entered her wet cunt. As Rouge enjoyed the feeling of Tikal's tongue stirring her pussy, she laid into the echidna's luscious breasts with the flog, striking them several times and enjoying Tikal's squirming beneath her as she took it.

Rouge groaned in pleasure as she came, soaking Tikal's faces. "Have I done well Mistress?" Tikal asked. "Sure... have.. even earned.. a reward~" said reward was a new vibrator, one that she was not to remove from her pussy until Rouge came back to visit and told her she could. Rouge planned on staying the night, having a little fun with Tikal while the Echidna was bound and helpless, but wasn't going to let her remove the vibrator until her next visit, which would be three days at the earliest.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was a little too short for you're liking Steele, it was really short notice. I think I did okay. I hope you liked it, and I hope you've had a happy birthday. As for anyone reading this who isn't Steele, I hope you enjoyed it to. As I've said on other oneshots like these, I don't mind trolls or flames but not on these stories, since they're presents to friends.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
